Ssssleeep, My Little Pegasussss
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Despite all of the storybook characters being sent back, one menages to escape into the Everfree Forest... a few weeks later Scootaloo wanders into the forest while searching for her frisbee , and ends up running into a certain snake. Warning: Foalacon. Also vore in the second chapter!
1. Ssso Nice to sssee you again

A young, orange, pegasus pony named Scootaloo made her way through the Everfree Forest on her scooter. Making sure to stay on the path Zecora told her about in order to avoid any dangerous creatures that lurked deeper in the forest. She had been playing frisbee with her friends when Apple Bloom ended up throwing it too far, her strength combined with a sudden breesie resulted in it landing somewhere in the Everfree forest.

Although her friends insisted that they just call it a day and head home, Scootaloo had already taken off to find it, stating that it couldn't be too far since it must have landed near the edge of the forest.

"Heh, wimps! Wait till Rainbow Dash finds out that I braved the forest all by my self! She'll be so proud! She'll be like: "Wow Squirt! You're awesome!" And I'll be like-WHOA!" Sadly, the young Pegasus was so wrapped up in her fantasy that she forgot to watch where she was going, as a result she ended up hitting an outgrown root and was launched off her scooter. She was flung through a few trees before landing face first in some mud with twigs and leaves in her mane.

"Ugh, gross!" She shouted while spitting out some mud. She quickly shook some of the leaves out of her mane. "Well, at least I didn't end up covered in tree sap this time..." She muttered to herself as she trotted through the forest, trying find her way back to the main path. Little did the young Pegasus know she was being watched...

"Sssaaay now, what have we here?" A familiar voice called out. Scootaloo turned to see a certain snake hanging above her. Her eye's widened as she remembered him from the time when all of the storybook characters came to life and started rampaging throughout Ponyville. She'd had the misfortune of running into a hypnotic snake, falling prey to his alluring eye's...Scootaloo blushed a little, remembering the blissful feeling of his spirals, not to mention the comfort of his coils…luckily the rest the CMC were nearby to save her before the snake could do Celestia-knows-what to her (Sadly they didn't get any snake-taming cutie mark's).

"Ssaso nice to sssee you again." He hissed sinisterly.

Scootaloo took a few steps back. "What do you want? And for that matter, why aren't you back in the book where you belong!? Twilight sent you all back!" She snapped, trying not show any fear in the snakes presence.

"Well if you mussst know...after my…*ahem* 'encounter' with you and your friendsss...I decided to make myssself a new home, here in your-what was it called?-'Everfree forest', apparently your friendsss magic dosssen't work on me here..." He explained as he circled the filly, who kept a close eye on him in case he tried something. "Oh, but where are my mannerssss? My name is Kaa, and you are…?"

"Scootaloo." She said in a flat tone. "now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back home" She said before turning away and running back to Ponyville, not trusting the sly snake for a second. _'I gotta get back to Twilight and warn her!'_

Kaa quickly slid back into her view. "But you can trusssst me." He hissed. "I jussst want to help." He hissed seductively as his eye's became those familiar spirals, catching Scootaloo off-guard.

"I..." The young filly stuttered as she yawned, trying to keep herself from falling under his spell. "I...don't…"As she struggled to fight, Kaa slowly and gently began wrapping his coils around the unsuspecting pegasus. Much to her surprise, they felt quite soothing to the touch. It felt like she could just stay in them forever...

Suddenly she came to her senses and quickly shook her head. "No! You're not going to trick me again!" She shouted, pushing away his coils before running away as fast as her little legs could carry her. She looked behind her to see if the snake was following her, sadly this proved to be a fatal mistake as she tripped over an outgrown root, causing her to fall down a hill and into some bushes. Upon getting up, she pushed her way out of the bushes...and was horrified by what she saw.

A Timberwolf, prowling around the area in search of food. Scootaloo quickly just slipped behind a tree before it could catch sight of her. _'If I wait long enough maybe it'll leave...'_ She thought to herself as she took a step back, unknowingly stepping on a twig in the process...

*SNAP*

Suddenly, the Timberwolf turned around. Slowly advancing on Scootaloo's hiding spot, the young Pegasus started freaking out. Just as she was about to scream for somepony, ANYPONY, to help her, she suddenly felt several smooth coils wrap around her body, Kaa quickly came down and slipped his tail over her mouth to keep her from making any noises before pulling her far away from the predator.

* * *

He eventually brought the young pegasus to a clearing in the forest before hoisting her up into the tree. "Are you alright, little foal?" Kaa asked as he placed her on a branch.

Scootaloo silently nodded as she cautiously eyed the snake. "Th-thanks for that...I guess. But why did you save me?" She asked while taking a small step back. For all she knew, he simply saved her so he could have her as his own little snack.

"Like I ssssaid, I only want to help you..." Kaa said as stroked her mane with his tail, causing Scootaloo to blush a little.

"W-well thanks I-" It was then that young Pegasus realized that the sun was setting! "Oh-no! I have to get home! I have to-" She shouted as she tried to climb down the tree, only for Kaa to wrap his tail around her. "What are you doing?! Don't you see the sun setting?!" She shouted in anger.

"Yesss I do, which is why it would be better for you to ssstay here. I've sssseen the thingsss that prowl thisss foressst at night. We wouldn't want you running into them now, would you?" Kaa explained as he set her down on the branch yet again.

Scootaloo bit her lip as she remembered her encounter with the Cockatrice, Kaa had a very good point.

"And sides...wouldn't you love to sssee my eye'sss again." He said as he circled her.

Scootaloo blushed as she timidly looked at Kaa. "How...how can you possibly know about that?"

"I sssaw it in your eye'sss when we met back there…" He said with a smug grin. "...I could sssee how you felt a longing to embrace the feeling my hypnosisss gave you..." He said as he came face-to-face with Scootaloo. "I can give you that feeling again Ssscootaloo...but first, you mussst trussst me!" He whispered seductively.

A small part of Scootaloo wanted to say no, to deny what Kaa said…but that part of her was ultimately snuffed out by her desire, with a deep breath she looked Kaa in the eye's. "Yes." she answered. "I want to feel what I felt last time. Blissful, peaceful, and lost in your eyes."

Kaa smirked eagerly. "Will you sssubmit yourssself to my hypnosssisss?"

Scootaloo's smile let him know all he needed to. "Yes, Kaa, I submit to your hypnosis. Take me under."

"Very well..." He said as his eye's became hypnotic spirals. "Look right into my eyessss, little filly…"

Scootaloo obeyed as Kaa moved his face in front of Scootaloo's, she slowly fell into the trance as Kaa slithered closer, filling her gaze with his eyes. She put up little to no resistance, loving the feeling of submission and trance. "Yesss filly...pleassse go to sssleep...pleassse go to sssleep..." He whispered, brushing her hair back as his coils gently cradled her head, rocking her slightly from side to side as a smile spread across her blissful face.

"...sssleep little Pegasusss...rest in peace..." He sang as his coils slowly began to wrap around the young filly, pinning her legs to her sides as well as her wings. "...sssleep...sssleep..."

"Mmm...*yawn* K-Kaa... thank...you-*GULP*" Scootaloo whispered before Kaa's coil wrapped tightly around her throat and a loud *PING* went off in her mind, signalling her fall into a trance was complete. Now fully coiled and deeply hypnotized, she fell into a blissful slumber, dreaming about nothing but Kaa and his spirals.

"Yesss, poor little helpless filly...your mind belongs to me now..." Kaa hissed as he started massaging her body with his own, causing her to moan in her sleep.

As Kaa massaged the young Pegasus, one of his coils brushed against Scootaloo's rear, earning another moan from her. However, his coils felt something wet, upon inspecting her rear he realized that the filly had gotten aroused by the sensations from his hypnosis.

"Sssay now, what have we here?" He hissed in delight as he brought his face closer to the young Pegasus' marehood. "Did you enjoy that, little filly?"

Scootaloo simply nodded in response, blissfully unaware of her current situation.

"Well then, let me pleassse you my..." Kaa took a moment to lick some of the fluid off his coils. "...delicious little friend..." He finished before lifting her coiled up body and bringing her closer to his smiling face. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, giving her the best kiss she could have ever imagined, the sensation only amplified by Kaa's hypnosis.

Scootaloo happily moaned in delight as Kaa's tongue explored her mouth and started kissing him back eagerly, slipping her own tongue into the snake's mouth. Love and obsession overtook her mind as Kaa continued massaging and caressing her whole body.

He eventually broke the kiss, much to Scootaloo's dismay, only to slip his tail into her mouth as a substitute, which she gladly accepted and started sucking on.

While she was occupied with that, he brought his face down towards her marehood. He eagerly licked his lips before thrusting his long tongue inside. Swirling around her inner walls and bringing her to new heights of pleasure.

"Mmmmm... Kaa!" Scootaloo moaned out in pleasure as he retracted his tongue before wrapping it around her clit, she arched her back and experienced her first orgasm, her eyes rolled up as she moaned deeply before taking Kaa's tail her mouth again.

Kaa took a moment from pleasing her to swallow her love juices. "Deliciousss..." He said while licking his lips. He then whispered into her ear as she started panting, desperate for more. "Did you enjoy that, little filly? Do you want more?" He hissed seductively as he pulled his tail out of her mouth.

"Y-y-yes...p-please..." She moaned out.

"Very well...but firssst..." Kaa smirked before bringing his midsection closer to Scootaloo's face, revealing his own hard cock. "...you mussst pleasssure me…" He hissed as he pressed his hard rod up against Scootaloo's mouth. In one quick motion, she began to suck him off. The perverted serpent moaned with pleasure as the Pegasus greedily sucked on it, swirling her tongue around the base and dragging it up the shaft as she sucked.

Kaa began hissing out in pleasure as he felt himself reaching his own climax, with one loud moan of pleasure he shot his load into her mouth. Scootaloo made an effort to swallow it all but a good amount ended up leaking from her mouth, which she licked off suggestively.

"Mmm...good girl...now it's time to show you true pleasure..." The perverted serpent hissed before he brought his midsection to her pussy and pressed his tip against it, then he slowly slid it in with Scootaloo's cum acting as a lubricant.

Scootaloo's eyes widened as she was overwhelmed by the sensations crashing through her body as Kaa tightened his coils around her body. Her eyes pulsed with spirals, a big trance-signifying grin on her face as Kaa continued to fuck her relentlessly. Scootaloo enjoyed every moment of it, the pleasurable sensations from Kaa's treatment of her were amplified greatly by the hypnosis.

It wasn't long before Scootaloo found herself at her peak, with one final thrust from Kaa she had the most intense orgasm in her life. She screamed in pleasure as she felt Kaa's seed fill her up. With her stamina completely spent, she could do nothing but fall asleep with a big, goofy, grin on her face…

* * *

"Scootaloo...Scootaloo!"

The young filly opened her as she woke up. "Wa…? What happened?" She muttered as she got up, only to pushed back into bed by a familiar blue hoof. "R-Rainbow Dash!?"

"Easy there squirt, you took a pretty nasty blow to the head there." The Cyan Pegasus explained. Scootaloo looked around, realizing she was in the hospital. "It's a good thing I found you when I did, Celestia knows what would've happened if I had'nt found you! What were thinking going in there alone like that ?!"

Scootaloo looked down in shame. "I...I'm sorry, I just wanted to get the frisbee..." She blinked, memories of what happened resurfaced, a small blush appeared on her face. "Um...Rainbow? Was anyone with me when you found you?"

Rainbow Dash gave an odd look. "Uh no, I found you face down in the mud, no too far away from your scooter." She explained. "Well, I've gotta get going. And don't worry, I called your parent's. They'll be here soon." She said as Rainbow Dash made her way towards the door.

"Oh, ok...thanks Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo said, giving her idol a sad smile.

"No problem squirt! Stay safe now!" She said before trotting off.

The young Pegasus looked out the window, remembering her encounter with the snake. "It couldn't have been just a dream...could it?"

* * *

 _Three days later..._

Scootaloo zoomed through the forest on her scooter. _'It couldn't have been a dream! What I felt, what I saw! It had to be real!'_ She thought to herself as she dodged the root she tripped over before veering off the safe path and towards the clearing Kaa took her to.

"Kaa! Where are you?" She called out, looking towards the treetops in hopes of finding the snake. "Kaa?!" She called out again, but was only met with silence. _'It couldn't have been a dream...it just couldn't...'_ She thought to herself as tears threatened to fall. Then suddenly, she rustling in the bushes behind her.

"Wh-who's there?" She called out, only to hear a familiar hiss behind her. When she turned around she saw Kaa, sticking his head out from the tree up above with his eyes emitting beautiful spirals of colors.

"Exssscussse me, might I be of sssome asssissstansssce? Sss-sss-sss" laughed Kaa, as Scootaloo happily gazed into his eyes, her own reflecting the beautiful colors…


	2. Resst in Peace

Scootaloo smiled blissfully as she stared into Kaa's eyes, willingly falling into a trance once more. "Yesss my little filly...sssleeep...sssleeep..." She heard Kaa's sensual voice whisper, she felt a small pulse of pleasure flow through her body as his tail coiled around her back legs, binding them together…then moving on to her stomach...his strong grip making it a little hard for her to barely breath.

"You missssed me, didn't you little filly?" Kaa chuckled as the tip of his tail made another loop around her forelegs. Scootaloo gasped as she felt the pressure increase.

"Y-Y-Yesss...K-K-Kaa! *GULP*"Scootaloo mumbled before Kaa gave her a good squeeze around her neck, cutting her off and triggered a familiar *PING* in her mind. A dumb, clueless smile spread across her face as a bit of drool seeped from her mouth, her mind now dominated by the wonderful, beautiful spirals.

"Oh my, you really like that lassst sssqueeeze didn't you?" The serpent chuckled in amusement as he lifted her off the ground and pulled her high into the trees. The coils holding Scootaloo tightened, the little filly gasping for air as the pressure increased around her chest, the coils contracting around her and slowly crushing her! Kaa applied enough pressure break a few bones. Despite all this however, she continued to moan in pleasure, clearly enjoying her peril.

"Yesss little Ssscootaloo, let all your thought'ssss go..." He cooed, enjoying the strained yet pleased look on her face. The seductive serpent draw his face closer to her's before giving her a passionate kiss, wrapping his tongue around hers before opening his mouth even wider and nearly engulfing her whole head.

Scootaloo eagerly sucked on the serpent's tongue, not even caring that her head was in his mouth at the moment. She felt more of his coils wrapping around her body, they felt so inviting...so comfortable, she wanted more of his coils...she needed to feel them crushing her tightly…

"Now, my little filly..." Kaa said as he broke the kiss. "...you ssshall pleasure me…" He said as his thick rod was lowered in front of Scootaloo's face. "...while I pleassssure you." he finished before thrusting his tongue into her marehood.

"P-P-Pl-Pleasure you...yess...GAH!" The young Pegasus said mindlessly before gasping as Kaa's tongue penetrated her sex, Kaa's hypnosis making it felt more natural, and so good...she began to moan as Kaa continued to thrust hard. She then brought her attention back to Kaa's long, thick snake rod, it was so beautiful...she couldn't help but lean forward and began to lick at it like a hungry dog, kissing it passionately before beginning to suck the cock hard and deep.

As the two pleasured each other, Kaa pushed his tongue in further as he happily devoured her pussy. His long tongue exploring deep to her core, licking at her pussys inner walls. Soon, her pleasure-filled scream echoed throughout the forest as she came in her captor's mouth. The serpent eagerly sucking up all of her love juice before reaching his own climax, cumming in the filly's mouth and forcing it all down her throat.

"Mmm you're jusst full of delicioussss juice...wonderful…" Kaa said licking while giving the filly a hungry and sadistic look. "Now, for the fun part..." He cackled as he continued the coiling process, tightening his coils further, slowly pushing his victim to the limit. In the afterglow of her orgasm, Scootaloo's mind was in a complete daze, pain and pleasure becoming one and the same to her, extremely unpleasant and yet equally pleasant at the same time.

*CRACK*

*POP*

Despite the feeling of her ribs began to crack under the intense pressure, she simply responded with a huge smile giggled lightly. After a few seconds, Kaa felt some fluid sliding down his coils. Kaa hissed with laughter. "Does the sssound of your bonesss cracking mahe horny? Sssuch a perverted little Pegasusss..." He chuckled before placing his still-hard rod under her dripping wet pussy.

"...more...please more…" Scootaloo managed to squeak out.

"Asss you wisssh." The seductive serpent smirked before as he brought her down onto his cock, he hissed in pleasure as he felt a pleasant squeeze around his cock, a gasp escaped her lips, only to be silenced by Kaa's tail forcing it's way into her mouth. "Ahh...yesss..." Kaa moaned out in pleasure as he squeezed her tighter with each thrust.

"K-Kaaaaa…." Scootaloo squeaked out as she bounced up and down on his hard rod. "...p-p-please cum….in me...j-just in me..." She finished with another pained smile as felt another orgasm building up. "Oooooohhhh!" She shouted out as she felt Kaa's dick shooting loads of hot cum into her pussy, bringing her to her second climax as well, spraying her juices all over his coils.

"Well well my little meal...its time we sssssent you off to your new bed chamber...my ssssstomach, sssshalll we? He said before licking her face and tightening his coils again, almost cutting off her oxygen, the filly could barely breath, and her face was starting to turn purple from the lack oxygen. But Scootaloo simply smiled dumbly

"Yes...of course...I'm just your food...your happy snack…" She giggled. In her hypnotized state, the very idea of being swallowed and slowly digested alive was nothing short of a dream come true to her. "...please...swallow me whole...Please EAT ME!" She screamed as an uncontrollable euphoria spread throughout her body. She couldn't stop smiling and drooling in pleasure despite her eventual doom.

"Very well, my little filly, have a pleassssureful full journey." Kaa hissed in amusement before opening his mouth, lifting Scootaloo up towards him. He raised his head higher into the air before slamming down and quickly swallowing her up to her wings in a single large gulp. Wrapping his tongue around her body and pulling her inside his gaping maw.

The colorful spirals in Scootaloo's mind became brighter faster, as she felt like she was sinking in a world of beautiful colors.

She giggled as gasped as she continued to slip down Kaa's throat, her body being massaged by his insides. Each swallow bringing her to a new heights of pleasure, making her even more aroused and eager to cum. Then finally, she reached the end of her journey, the serpent's stomach, his fleshy walls slowly became tighter and tighter around her as she continuously orgasmed, smiling widely and not caring that she had been eaten alive, she loved the feeling of the wet and tight massaging walls on her body. Then finally, one final body wreaking orgasm erupted from her pussy, knock her senses out of whack and knocking her into a blissful slumber...a slumber she would never awaken from…

* * *

Scootaloo woke up with a start, she looked around to see she was still in her room. She apparently fallen out of bed. "Ugh...darn it!" She growled in irritation before looking out the window to see Luna's moon illuminating the night sky. "Sheesh, it's still night..." She muttered before crawling back into bed, but then noticing a small wet stain on the covers. She blushed before smiling. "Hmm...I wonder if Kaa's into vore..."


End file.
